Childhood Transformation
by SlayerKid123
Summary: Eren turns into a kid again by attempting to turn into a titian in one of Hanji's experiments, and Levi is in charge of talking care of Eren until they find a way to turn him back to his rightful age. A Yaoi fanfic Levi x Eren. Don't like yaoi (BOY x BOY) don't read! "Lemon" somewhere at the end. Levi semi and Eren uke! (First time typing yaoi) Warning major child Eren cutenes!
1. Chapter 1

**My first time making a yaoi fanfic, and I enjoy yaoi a little bit and umm so yeah... Well this to all the fangirls out there who enjoy yaoi. So here it is Levi x Eren yaoi yeah rated T for Levi`s cursing. Enjoy.**

_**Author's note**_

Someone's P.O.V

* * *

><p><em>Levi's P.O.V<em>

Well take two on Eren transformation in the well. That crazy four eyed bitch Hanji wants Eren to go down that well again, but we need the data I guess.

"Corporal are you sure about this, what if I can't become a titian again like last time we did this?"

Shit Eren why do you have to question every fuckin' order someone gives you! As usual I look at him straight in the eyes and say, "Eren just go down that well and wait for the signal. And don't screw up like last time, and yes that's an order."

He flinched a little and said "Yes sir."

"Good now get in that well now."

Hanji runs up to Eren and looks at him as usual like the crazy person she is. "Eren don't you worry a thing and by the time it's over describe me every detail how it feels inside your titian form!" And again as usual Eren would be weirded out at her.

As Eren leaves to go inside the well, I grab the gun we usually use for signals and wait till he gets in. I wait for a moment then I raised my arm and shot the signal into the sky, don't fuck up brat.

* * *

><p><em>Eren's P.O.V <em>

Why does Hanji scare me when she wants to knew how I feel as a titian. Oh well now's not the time, gotta get into the well.I make a small jump in the well surprisingly not hurt by the fact that it looks deep down there.

Now I'll have to wait for the signal.

...Why is it so cold in here all of a sudden?

_BOOM!_

That was the signal! I instantly bite my hand, now this is it.

_Levi's P.O.V_

What the he'll is that brat doing in there, he fucked up didn't he. I look at the well. Huh that's odd I still see titian smoke but not the titian. I walk up to the well.

_"_What happened over there Levi? What's going on there?" Hanji said as she walked up towards the well. Four eyes I can't even see the brat and you're asking me.

The smoke finally cleared up and Hanji was the first to see Eren. Her eyes looked surprised. " What happened, did Eren fuck up like last time?"

"Interesting... Levi look." I looked down the well. "What the!?"

There stood Eren... as a child. How is that even possible now?! Heh, four eyes is gonna have a hard time finding an explanation for this.

The kid looked at me and said " WOW! It's captain Levi!" Dammit he sounds so adorable! I have to keep it cool, just because Eren is a kid now and sounds adorable, does not mean I'm gonna go soft because of him!

* * *

><p>Hanji got Eren out of the well and everyone inside now. And of course bandaged his hand since he did bite into it with blood dripping down.<p>

"Well Levi you're in charge of Eren until we find a way to get him back to his rightful age. Or until he reaches 15 again."

"Wait why do I have to?! I'm only keeping an eye on him, I'm not going to babysit him." And I'm not babysitting him if I have to wait until he reaches 15 again!

"Hanji smirked, well Eren sure does like to be around you so much." Shit and he's right next to me tugging on my pants. Eren looked at me and to everyone with his innocent eyes and said "I-I wouldn't mind if Levi-san was with me.."

Aagghh! Eren you're too damn adorable to say no to you with your innocence! I looked around the room and saw everyone including my squad blushing by his cuteness. Four eyes smiled, "Then it's settled, Levi you're in charge of the kid until then."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the first chapter let me know if I should add "<strong>_**Lemon**_**" to this.**

**And don't forget to Review, Favorite, or Follow! **

**And **_**read **_**you guys then. (LOL see what I did there) **


	2. Chapter 2

_**~In Eren's room~**_

I look down at Eren "So what do you want to do kid?" His emerald eyes looked at me and said "I don't know, what do you do for fun Levi-san?"

I'll let him call me that for now since he's a kid, but I won't ever let him call me that when everything is back to normal. What to tell the kid? Can't say killing Titans since it's dangerous for someone his "age" and it's more like a job, or how about... huh I always wondered what this kid did so I guess 20 questions it is.

I look at his clothes and they look way too big on him, I'm surprised no one noticed or Eren realizing it either.

"Hold on Eren first we have to find you some clothes, since those are obviously too big for you."

He smiles "Okay Levi san."

While I look for some clothes in his closet, I asked him (just so he doesn't get bored) "What do you want to do when you grow up?"

He puts his finger on his chin and looks up "Either join the Survey Corps or sneak out of the walls and explore what's out there."

I turn around.

WOW. He always wanted to do that? Well one thing down that he did do, the other not really just a mission we had.

"Where did you get that idea about exploring the world thing."

"I'll only tell you if you pinky promise not to tell anyone."

Whatever.

"Sure kid." And we do that childish pinky promise thing kids still do these days.

(still looking for clothes) Damn this kid doesn't have a lot of clothes.

"Well one time Armin found an old book in his grandfather's room and it describes What's outside of the walls. Someday Armin and I are going to see what's outside the walls."

"Found some clothes they still might be big but they'll probably be more comfortable." I hand them to him.

"Can you help me put these on Levi san?"

I could have sworn I was slightly blushing right now! I'll see him naked if I do so! But I'm still in charge of this kid, so I have to...

I try to play it cool and shrug "Alright kid."

Eren was sitting on the bed waiting. I pull off his shirt and put on his other smaller shirt, then the most embarrassing part... his pants... I told him to stand up for this one, it would be hard if he was sitting.

I slip off his sagging pants and trying not to blush, because I'm technically striping off a child's clothes. After I took off his pants I also found a pair of smaller sized pants, that surprisingly fit the kid. They slightly still sag but it was better than ones that barely hung on his small hips. And occasionally hold on to them...

* * *

><p>Finished<p>

"There kid, do those clothes fit you better?"

Eren smiled and nodded.

Eren must have grown A LOT if the clothes he wore before didn't fit him as a child right now! But seeing him like this is adorable and making me go soft. Fuck.

Petra knocked on the door, "Captain dinner is prepared, can you and Eren come down here to eat?"

Well the brat is dressed. "We'll be right down there in a minute Petra."

"Ok then captain." the young woman says as she leaves.

"Hey Eren, lets go to dinner now now that you're in a more suitable clothes."

The kid smiles and holds my hand "Okay Levi san."

We both walk out of the room. When we walked into the kitchen the whole room some people were chuckling, I wondered why until I realized I'm still holding the kid's hand. The few that were practically either blushing of awwing from how cute the moment was, were one of my squad members, Petra, and the creepy, four eyed bitch, Hanji. Those two would and now that I think of it there the only women in the room so that means… oh god the men were chuckling and the only two women were blushing or awwing…

I tried my best to ignore the crowd and tried NOT to blush because dam those people, I'm embarrassed because of their bickering! I help Eren up the chair, for a soldier who was once was taller than me, he's grown a lot! I wonder what his mom was feeding him to get that tall? So I can try it too...

Eren cheerfully asked Hanji " What are we going to eat miss?"

She made a small grin and said " Oh just some soup kiddo, Petra here makes the finest soup there is." Petra smiled and looked back at Hanji "Thanks Hanji, my cooking still needs some work though."

Petra passes everyone a bowl while Mike poured soup into each person's bowl. I sat next to Eren, 1 because I had to take care of him and 2nd because there were no more seats left and the last one left was next to the brat. I know it sounds kind of cold but this kid is making me (and slowly) turning me into a softie! When the kid got his dinner, he got his spoon and started eating. At first I thought Eren was the type of kid that doesn't like to eat his vegetables and would make a fit if there was any sight of a vegetable. But he actually enjoys it.

"Levi san can you feed it to me?"

WAIT WHAT!?

A few people looked in our direction, some of them again chuckling and the rest ignored it. Damn those people...

"Huh?" trying not to sound nervous or blush.

Eren said "Can you feed me soup?" his emerald eyes looked soo innocent and… twinkling... what the hell! "Sure kid" I get his spoon dipped the spoon into the bowl and brought it to his mouth and ate it happily. The process was like a rinse and repeat thing but sometimes the soup would drip down to his chin and I would have to wipe it off. Why am I getting embarrassed easily right now, this doesn't happen to me when Eren was 15. Hard to believe he was this innocent as a child, he's way different than he was at the age of 15.

* * *

><p>0o0o0o0<p>

**See told you fangirls I would make another chapter, like how I made Eren super adorable and innocent.. Let me know if I should add **_**"Lemon" **_**to this. If you don't know what lemon means for these kind of things it's a little bit of sex into this but between Eren and Levi. :3 **

**Anyways Don't forget to Review, Favorite, or Follow!**

**And **_**read **_**you guys then! (LoL see what I did there) **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Levi's P.O.V**_

"What!" I said in confusion.

"C'mon why not you both might even a little." Shirt four eyes again.

"I'm not going to take Eren outside, there's nothing to do out there!"

Poor Eren I'm just yelling at Hanji and Eren is sitting there in the middle of our conversation, and confused about what we're talking about. Hanji suggested that since it was going to take a while to find a cure for Eren, she says I should take Eren outside and _play _with him! I'm too old for that kind of stuff!

"C'mon Levi the kid is going to be bored one day, maybe you should even walk with him at the Trost District or even play with the horses."

"One you're crazy if you think I'll let Eren go out in public! What if someone recognises him and people will start questioning about him! They'll think we're letting a child in the scouts regiment!"

Hanji started thinking, "Hmm maybe you should teach him how to use the 3dm gear! Yeah since there's mostly trees around here and you can teach him the basics."

"Why the fucking hell would I teach a kid how to use the 3dm gear!" Oh shit I sort of felt like a parent there. Now that I think of it I was giving a fuck about Eren's safety and I don't normally do that with other I always just let them do it because I don't care.

I paused and thought for a little, maybe it would be a little too heavy for Eren to be carrying a 3DM gear. Fuck it I'll make him clean if he does a good job then maybe I'll teach him how to use the gear.

I crossed my arms and said, "No now that I think of it I'll make him clean." Shity four eyes winned, "Aww what good would that do for the kid?" weird way to say it for someone her age. Wait no almost all the things she does is out of her age!

"Cleaning is good for physical strength, if done correctly!" Shity four eyes gave up, "Oh fine you win Levi!" She made a small smirk, "And have fun."

Eren looked at me with his emerald eyes and looked at me innocently. "Levi San we're going to clean?"

I told him straight up, "Yes Eren, we're cleaning."

He looked confused for a moment and smiled "Okay Levi san!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hanji's P.O.V<strong>_

Hmpf!

Levi can't fool me! It's obvious he's got a crush on Eren, since he became an adorable kid.

I smiled and just got an idea. But first when it should it happen... and how should I hook those two up?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Levi's P.O.V<strong>_

"Okay now Eren first we'll start by cleaning somewhere simple, we're cleaning the kitchen."

"Okay Levi san, I'll do my very best!" Eren was wearing the same two bandanas he wore the first time we came to this mansion. But the way he is now it looks fuckin cute... maybe even hot too..._ shut the fuck up conscience! _

I handed the kid a broom, "Start by the corners of the room. He nodded and started doing so. "I'll be cleaning the windows." I was thinking of letting Eren do it but he's too short to even reach them! Whatever I guess I have to do it.

Minutes have passed and I have to say, Eren does a better job at cleaning as a kid then when he was a teenager.

And Eren is enjoying it, did he like cleaning as a kid or does he like it because he's cleaning with me...

Me thoughts trailed off when shity four eyes walked into the room. "Levi can I borrow Eren for a minute and don't worry I'm not here to experiment oh him or anything, just want to talk to the cutie." she smiled

_As fucking long as you don't do some weird shit to him, I fucking swear four eyes!_ "Fine don't take too long through, I don't want him to catch your weirdness just by a conversation from you."

She smiled and rubbed Eren's head, "Don't worry Levi it won't take long anyways."

What is she up to?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hanji's P.O.V<strong>_

Now to take this into my own matter now. I only brought Eren still near the kitchen but far enough for Levi not to hear us.

"So Eren do you like Levi?"

The cutie smiled and told me, "I like Levi San a lot Hanji sama!"

~How adorable he called me Hanji sama~

"How much do you like him?"

He giggled, "I love Levi san so much I would do anything for him!"

I knew it he felt the same as well! It was more noticeable when he was a teen because of how he acted, but now he's a kid and everyone assumes he was just being an innocent little boy he is.

"Eren I'll give you a cookie if you don't tell Levi this!"

I whispered my plan in his ear and he must have liked it because he was really excited to go along with it. Yes now the fun can begin... Oh yeah!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Levi's P.O.V<strong>_

I saw Hanji and Eren talking, but what did that bitch tell _my _Eren? Wait, shit stop doing that conscience you're making me go fucking soft!

Shity four eyes and Eren came back into the room and I noticed Eren eating a cookie. Well it's either he's keeping a secret because of the if- I- give- you-a cookie-don't-tell- anyone shit. Or the bitch is experimenting on Eren.

Either way I can't ask Eren because he was bribed into it and four eyes won't say shit to me.

Fuck. Why does Eren have to be _the one?! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay I'm done with this chapter, don't worry about Hanji's plan it will be in the next chapter. And also happy holidays (or whatever day it is your reading this that is LOL) to all of you! I appreciate the reviews you give me every time a review pops into my email inbox I feel good about myself!<strong>_

_**So thank you all and don't forget to Review, Favorite, or follow and have a happy holidays! (and again whatever day it is for all you people reading this!) **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Levi's P.O.V**_

"Hey Eren are you almost done sweeping the floor?"

"Yep I'm done Levi San! Did I do a good job?"

I looked around the floor and I got to say the kid did an outstanding job, compared to his cleaning from when he was a teenager. I gave him a small smile and ruffled his hair a little, "You did a good job kid, I'm proud."

Eren looked proud at the compliment I gave him. Then he told me, "Thank you Levi san!" I kind of started to warmed up to the kid and also that he calls me Levi san, I don't know if it could be because he's a kid or what but it only suits him when he calls me by that.

"Levi san where do babies come from?"

What the fuck?! I froze in shock at his question, it was so random for him to ask and also because what would've made him ask me? Fuck, probably shity four eyes has something to do with this.

The kid stood there waiting for me to answer his question. Fuck fuck fuck. How the hell do I tell a child his age about a biological answer? If I don't be careful with my words I could scar that kid's innocents and I kind of grew fond of the kid's personality.

Then I found the words to tell him in a simple and kid like way to tell him.

"Well Eren when two people really love each other, a bird comes and rewards them with a baby. Two people for example would be your mom and dad, Eren."

_**Okay if some of you people who have no clue what I meant, it's that big flying bird with a long piece of cloth in its mouth and at the end of the cloth, sort of nestled up is a baby. You probably saw a decoration of one at a baby shower. Or if you've not seen one then you have an idea what it is.**_

Eren looked at me, I just hope he bought that.

"Really babies come from a flying bird? Wow thanks Levi san!"

He bought that! Thank God that Eren believe it I don't know what I would've done if he didn't!

"Hey Eren, why did you ask where babies come from anyway?"

The chuckled a little, "Hanji sama wanted me to ask you because she didn't know and she told me to ask you for her."

What the fuck four eyes! You obviously fuckin know where babies come you bitch! You're a fucking scientist! Why in the world would you ask Eren, a child, to ask a question like that?!

I just know Hanji is up to something now, but what is that bitch up to?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hanji's P.O.V<strong>_

Petra walked up to me after that "conversation" with that cutie Eren. "Sorry for being nosy but what were you and Eren talking about?"

I trust Petra on this one but just to be safe I only told her a small piece of my plan. "Well... first you have to make a promise not to tell, don't worry it's not something drastic of diabolical." She thought about it for a second, "Okay I promise not to tell anyone."

I looked around if anyone was around and walked with Petra to her room. "Petra have you noticed your captain is acting a little bit off to you, ever since Eren turned into a child?"

"Actually yes I have, but wait where are you getting to?"

I looked at the women with a devilish expression, "Well dear Petra I hypothesized that your dear captain has a small crush on the cutie Eren."

She blushed at my statement, "What makes you sure he does Hanji? It's just that I've never heard of captain falling in love before."

I fixed my glasses.

_**That moment when in an anime character with glasses and when they're glasses sort of flash.**_

"Well I've observed and notice some sort of affection from Levi when he's talking to Eren or doing something with him. And not just recently also from when our dear Eren has joined the Levi squad."

"Wow Hanji I'm amazed at your skills! I didn't notice Levi had affections for Eren just that Levi was acting sort of different."

I appreciate Petra acknowledging me but I'll still only tell her a bit of what I told Eren. I know she dedicated her life to slay titans but also follow orders from Levi. And I can't take the risk of Levi finding out my plan on how to get him and Eren together! Nope not a chance.

"Well if you need any help I'll like to help you out if you need anything."

Actually I do need someone to help me out on this so yeah she's on board with this!

I crossed my arms and leaned on the wall and smirked, "Actually now that I think of it you can help me out with something."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adorable Eren's P.O.V :3<strong>_

Okay Hanji sama told me to ask Levi san if where do babies come from. When I finish helping Levi san, she told me she'll come here and ask me what Levi told me. And also about a 3dm thing a ma bob.

Levi san then smiled at me and told me, "Eren since you did a good job at helping me clean, I'll teach you how to use a 3dm gear."

Oh so that's what's it called, 3dm gear.

I feel happy whenever Levi san and I do things together and when he says nice things to me.

"Yay Levi San is teaching me how to use a 3dm gear!"

I saw Levi san's hand close to a loose nail on the floor and he cut himself.

"Ouch shit!" Oh no Levi san is hurt!

I got his hand and I don't know why but I started sucking on his finger where the cut is . I just felt right to do it and I don't like Levi san getting hurt, I love Levi san!

"Does that feel better Levi san?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Levi's P.O.V <strong>_

Why is Eren sucking on my finger, specifically, My middle finger,where I cut myself. I could feel Eren's warm tongue on my cut it feels strange but yet if feels warm and it gave me dirty thoughts. Shit my mind was sending me dirty images of Eren sucking on my crotch...STOP IT CONSCIENCE SERIOUSLY AND IF A KID!

He stopped and left a trail of saliva from his tongue to my injury.

Eren asked innocently, "Does that feel better Levi san?"

I blushed at him and I had to be honest it felt fucking good. "Y-Yes Eren it does," I paused for a second, "thank you Eren it felt really good."

He looked pleased at me hearing that that he hugged me and told me, "Levi san one day I'll take care of you!" I started blushing harder.

I don't know what I'm feeling now, so foreign yet it feels pleasant and warm. "Sure kid one day..."

I looked at my cut and saw by cut was almost completely healed! Maybe it's because Eren can still turn into a titan and his saliva healed my cut. This kid has good instincts but I feel like he did that on purpose.

I looked out the window and it was dark outside and I figured Eren would be tired.

"Eren let's go to bed It's late and you're probably tired right now."

He nodded, "Okay Levi san."

As we were about to leave Hanji appeared in the room. Shit did she see the whole thing?!

She waved a hello to Eren and whispered in Eren's ear. What the hell is she seriously up to?!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hanji's P.O.V<strong>_

I saw the two in the room, I guess I came a little early that I was supposed to to talk to Eren. But now that Levi saw me I just went to Eren, bent down and whispered in his ear.

_**Remember everyone they're whispering **_

I cupped my hand to Eren's ear, "Did Levi say if he'll teach you how to use the 3dm gear?"

Eren responded and did the same, "He said he will."

I stood up and gave the cutie pie another cookie and left just as I was about to exit Levi asked me, "I know you're up to something shity four eyes and I'm going to find out what it is you're up to."

"We have tomorrow you two."

I ran out and went to Petra's door and knocked Petra opened her door, "Oh it's you Hanji," she was in her night gown and was ready to go to bed.

"Petra remembered earlier if you wanted to help out with my hypothesis?"

"Yes I remember, what is it you want me to do?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Levi's P.O.V<strong>_

Tch. Shity four eyes is up to something now and fuck I can't ask Eren because he was bribed again!

I carried Eren and Eren asked me, "Can I sleep with you, in afraid of the dark."

"You afraid of the dark? Okay but let me find something in my closet for you to wear tonight." He nodded his head and we headed to my room.

I placed Eren on my bed, I got myself dressed in my night clothes. And I found a long sleeved shirt for Eren to wear, it was big on him that the sleeves passed his hands. I let Eren keep his pants on because there is no way any of mine could him.

All I wore was some pants and I felt like being shirtless.

_**Your welcome Levi fangirls for that image in your head (about Levi that is :3 ) **_

I soon regretted it because it was cold and I was too lazy to put my shirt back on. I put on the bedsheets covering Eren and I. Holy shit Eren is so warm maybe I should let him sleep with me often!

I planted a kiss on Eren's forehead and told him in a soft voice, "Goodnight Eren."

He buried his face in my bare chest and said before he drifted into sleep, "Goodnight Levi san..."

I drifted to sleep also,

...Maybe I do love with this kid... Son of bitch...

* * *

><p><em><strong>And done with this chapter! Did try my best to make the moments with Levi and Eren cute, don't worry the real yaoi will probably start next chapter. I feel like I typed more in this chapter, which I a good thing to me by the 't forget to follow me on Twitter SlayerKid_123<strong>_

_**And don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow! **_

_**Read you guys then!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Levi's P.O.V **_

I woke up in the middle of the night, I forgot for a moment that Eren was sleeping with me. But shit. He's so fucking warm that I didn't even bother moving. I stared at the kid, he really looked cute when he's asleep.

I don't know why but ever since Eren has became a child I couldn't help but find him attractive, that's just wrong.

I mean he's a child and I'm a full grown man hell, even if he was still a teen I'd be twice his age!

_**If any of you readers who don't know Levi's age, is said that he's around his 30's but there is still not an official age for him yet, just that little detail. But let's face it, us Levi fangirls don't give a fuck about how old he is, let's just get back to the story!**_

Even before he turned into a child I had a small hint of feelings for him but got over them, now that he's a child they came back stronger and worse! Even my conscience is once in a while showing me dirty images of that adorable kid!

Seriously what is my conscience doing now a days?!

I gently stroked Eren's brown hair, it was soft and felt good. Shit. When this is over I gotta ask him how he gets his hair so fucking silky, what products does he use?

I slightly moved my leg for better comfort. My leg slightly bumped into the kid's leg, then I felt his smooth skin.

What. What the hell?!

I checked under the bedsheets and saw Eren wasn't wearing pants! Just his underwear and the long shirt!

Shity four eyes what the hell did you tell Eren this fucking time you bitch!

I wonder when he could have stripped his pants off. Maybe when I was asleep...

Fucking hell I'm to sleepy to even think, I'll think of something when I wake up in the morning.

Then I once again I drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~In the morning~<strong>_

I felt something on my stomach and it was bouncing on me... What the fuck?!

I opened my eyes and saw Eren on my stomach. Him bouncing on my stomach almost hurt like a bitch.

"Good morning Levi san!"

"Huh?" I replied just being half awake.

The kid giggled, "I said good morning silly."

I saw Eren about to bounce again until I stopped him.

"Okay I'm awake kid."

He giggled again and this time he gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. I could have sworn he and I were blushing right now as the room went into silence for a brief moment.

I sat up in my bed now Eren was on my lap. And fuck, I forgot about him only being in his underwear and shirt. I wasn't even going to ask him why he didn't wear pants, I have a feeling four eyed bitch was behind this.

I looked out the window and realize it was morning, "Hey, Eren put your pants on. Don't forget I'm teaching you how to use the 3dm gear."

And with just that Eren himself got dressed.

_**Thankfully Eren put on his oversized shirt he wore the other day. c:**_

_**Wait "thankfully"?**_

Eren waited for me to dress myself as he waited by the door. And the door was closed by the way!

Fuck it. I got dressed and he and I were about to leave the room when Eren asked me something.

He put both his arms out and asked, "Levi san can you carry me?"

I saw that one coming, he was too adorable not to predict he will ask someone to carry him. I carried Eren outside and when we were there, I saw that bitch waking out here.

She ran towards Eren, "Hey Eren-" Before she got close to her I punched Hanji in the face.

"Ouch that hurt..." then she smirked " Levi san."

I punched her again, "Ouch seriously what did I do?" I crossed my arms and gave her a cold look, "Bitch don't act dumb with me you told Eren to take off his pants before he went to sleep!"

I was surprised Eren wasn't scared or mad the whole time I was yelling at Hanji, in fact he was doing the opposite and was laughing. This kid man.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Petra's P.O.V<strong>_

I hope Hanji knew what she was doing. She told me to make Levi's 3dm gear defective in some way, I guess I'll have to help her just to make captain's future happy with the kid he loves.

To be honest to me age or gender doesn't matter when it comes to love, in this case Hanji would find a way to all least bring him back to his age. But hey that's just my opinion.

Finally I came across the captain's bedroom, _Maybe he keeps his gear in his room._

And I was right, thankfully his door was opened too. I looked both ways at the hallway just incase anyone was around. Then I entered the room.

I looked outside My Captain's bedroom window and the captain and Eren we're outside, shoot I only have a little bit of time to at least do something with the gear!

I took out a screwdriver I had with me and opened the gear, the first thing I did was or course opened it and took out a screw and a gear thingy.

Then I came out of the room and closed the door.

I heard Oluo, Gunther and Eld's voices coming from the hallway and I had to work fast and close the gear's cap. It was a close call because I had to hide the screwdriver and the only place I could hide it was in my boot.

"Petra what are you doing there?"

Okay Petra just act natural and don't freak out or I'll screw this up for Hanji and possibly Levi's future with Eren!

"Oh , hey good morning you guys I was just going to watch the Captain and little Eren practice on the 3dm gear. And what are you guys doing?" I said pretending as if I didn't know they were there till that moment.

"The same thing here Petra dear, we were just wondering how Eren would be at the gear since the captain is teaching a kid rookie." said Olou.

I swear Olou has been trying to act like the captain since we came to this mansion. It just makes him weird trying to be like him.

Eld said, "Why don't all of us just go together since we're going to the same place and all."

"Ah yes we should! Let's go." I said to the three men.

Hope this plan of Hanji's doesn't put anyone in danger especially the Captain or Eren.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Levi's P.O.V<strong>_

I was about to punch that bitch in the face when I realized something. I face palmed. "Fuck! I forgot the fucking 3dm gear!" Eren was still laughing at that four eyed bitch and I from that bitchy argument I have with her.

"Eren wait here and don't let that psychotic bitch turn you into a weird bitch like her."

He did a cute salute, "Yes sir! I won't let Hanji sama make me weird!"

I walked to the building when my squad came outside and I decided to tell the just to make sure.

"Good Morning Capt-" _**You guys can decide who said this either Petra, Olou, Eld, or Gunther. **_

"Make sure Hanji doesn't do anything crazy to my Eren." It told all three of them as I walk into the building.

"Y-Yes sir." Gunther said in confusion, at least that's what I think he did I'm just too annoyed at that four eyed bitch. Making _my _adorable Eren do that while I was asleep!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now we're back to Levi's room <strong>_

Fuck where did I put it? Oh there.

I put on my 3dm gear and headed out of my room. I assume Eren keeps his gear at his room, where else can he leave it!

I checked his room and looked around, his room needs cleaning by the way. And I stumbled upon his journal, I picked it up and read it. Hey I'm his captain I need to know how he was before I even met him.

_March 14, 850_

_Tomorrow is the day everyone gets to choose which regiment they plan on joining, I saw the scouts come back from their mission._

_They were passing through but only one person caught my eye, he had cold eyes and his hair was partly shaved from the bottom but his hair was loose and it works really well on him. _

_I stared at him, what was this feeling I had there at that moment it was so foreign, yet it was a pleasant feeling._

_That same person looked at me but in an annoyed expression hearing a conversation about I assume it's about him, as he looked at me I blushed. _

_I tried to hide it from Mikasa. I hope I get to meet that man again sometime, it would be great._

I blushed at what Eren wrote then flipped to the next page.

_March 16, 850 _

_Today I found out I can turn into a titan at my own will! This is crazy but the crazier thing is its that I saw that man again. His name was Levi. _

_I was brought to trial for my ability of becoming a titan, and they're determining whether I should be in the hands of the MPs, to the scouts, or be killed on the spot._

_I realize Levi actually saved my life at the trial, at first I was confused but then Erwin and Hanji explained to me that Levi beating me up was to make sure I would be send to the Scout regiment. _

_Also he will be my Captain this made me like Levi even more. And I met bis squad, they're nice people and I at first thought they would hate me but in a short time they became my friends. Especially captain Levi._

I blushed harder and put the journal back. Who knew this kid liked me for a while.

I found his gear and quickly left his room.

* * *

><p>I came outside the building and saw Eren talking to my squad. I could have fucking swear that a few of them were blushing, can't tell who was though. But Petra has an excuse because she likes cute and adorable things like <em>my <em>Eren.

I walked up to the kid, "Eren let me help you put on your gear."

He smiled at me, "Okay Levi san. And thank you!"

"No problem kid."

I put the gear on him, it looks sort of big for him.

"Does it feel heavy or maybe uncomfortable on you, Eren?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No it feels alright on me Levi san."

"Okay first things first..."

_**Okay I skipped the instructions cuz I honesty don't know how they use it. I know some of it but I can't be sure I'm right if I do so. Just go along with it. Thanks.**_

I made him practice climbing the wall on the mansion, using his 3dm gear of course. And I got to say he's a fast learner, I wonder how well he did when he was still in training?

"Wow this kid's a fast learner!" said Olou.

"No joke there man he's a natural." Gunther added.

Petra cupped her hands,"Be careful Eren! We don't want you getting hurt!"

Oh shit. Eren got on top of the mansion and is afraid to get down.

Cupping my hands I told him so he can hear me, "Hold on Eren I'll get you down don't move, got it!?"

"O-okay" he said nervously.

I went up there and could have sworn Petra looked pale like she was worried about something. I got Eren and carried him, "Hold on tight, don't want you to fall."

"Kay."

I went slow and steady for the kid's sake just so he won't get even more scared and it worked.

Something happened to my gear and we started falling.

Everyone yelled, "Captain Levi! Eren!"

I held Eren tight but Eren didn't freak out at all. His instincts took over and bit his hand hard that you can see the blood.

And as of that emerged part of a titan's arm and rib cage and that broke our fall.

Everyone ran up to us and also that psychotic bitch Hanji. Petra was the first to ask Eren and I, "Are you guys okay?!"

"Yeah we're fine Petra." I told her and that calmed her down.

"So even as a child he can still turn into a titan." Finally shitty four eyes doesn't say something stupid or goes gaga over the titan's body part.

"Eren pull out your arm and let's get down from here."

"Okay Levi san." Eren pulled his arm out and was about to fall but I tried to get him but we both ended up falling off the now evaporating titan body.

_**Don't worry people that drop from the titan was about 5 ft.**_

The worst part is is that we both got mud all over us! Disgusting!

_**At the shower now **_

Since we were both covered in mud we both have to take a bath.

And I want to take a bath with Eren because I don't want him alone, something could happen to him if he gets hurt in there if he's in there without me.

I striped off my shirt and pants, as for Eren the striped off all of his clothes. Oh god, I was blushing like mad there.

I slipped off my boxers and the kid and I went into the tub.

I scrubbed off all the dirt and was almost finished with both of us. Then Eren looked at me.

"Levi san..." I saw him blush shit kid you're soo cute!

"Levi san I-I love you!" He blurted out.

Then he came and kissed me full on the lips. It was warm and sweet that I found myself kissing him back. He put his arms around my neck and I put my hands on his waist. Then our kiss got more passionate, more love to it. Eren made a soft moan at our kiss and stopped as if he felt he did something wrong.

"L-Levi san in sorry."

"Actually I liked it. You sounded very cute."

He blushed hard, "C-can we do it again please?"

I smiled at him for the first time and told him in a soft voice, "Sure Eren."

We kissed the second time and this time my tongue was exploring Eren's warm mouth. And we kissed even more. He let out another moan and our kiss gave in to even more spark. For a child he was fucking good at it and I was most likely his first kiss! We stopped due to lack of air and left a long trail of saliva.

I whispered into his ear, "I love you Eren."

"I love you too, Levi san!"

I couldn't believe I made out with a child and I could have sworn I felt Eren was hard under there!

"Um, Captain why am I in the bath with you?" Eren said blushing like crazy and with a confused look on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haha! I know you fangirls liked that part for sure! I was blushing when I typed the last part in and you guys probably blushed reading that last part. And also thank you guys for the reviews and views on this. I appreciate you guy's interest in my fanfic. on this and don't worry the "magic" is just getting started! Yay these are getting longer! (sorry if you don't like that these ideas just come to me!) <strong>_

_**Don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow! And read you guys then! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**First of all, I read someone's review asking how old Eren is. So as of how old I put him as a child I made him 8 and as a teen I kept him the same age as it is in the anime 15. I hope that answers your question (if you're reading this person I'm replying to) and on with the next chapter! Also here comes the magic! P.s There is lemon in this, just warning you.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eren's P.O.V<strong>_

Huh?! What the hell am I doing in the bathtub with the Captain?! And worst of all naked! I started blushing that my face was red as a tomato.

_**(now that I learned what the difference is between a bath and a shower I went with bath. Thank you to the person who explained it to me in the reviews) **_

All I remember is that I was outside for that experiment Hanji had and I bit my hand on the signal. But I can't remember what happened after that.

Fuck!

"Oi. Eren." The Captain glared at me for a moment.

He signed, "Never mind just get out of the tub, we're done anyways."

I flinched afraid if I did something wrong, "Y-Yes sir."

What the actual hell happened and how the he'll did I end up in a bath with the Captain?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Levi's P.O.V<strong>_

I looked at Eren, why did he ask that? Isn't obvious that we had just made out?

Wait a minute. Something's different.

I studied his face and then realized Eren's back to his actual age! Wait so I fucking got Eren to turn back into his age! What's this a mother fucking fairy tale with a twisted ending?!

I told Eren to get out of the tub and he flinched as if he thought I was scolding him or something. But now that I have feelings for Eren, this is an awkward moment to even tell him we just made out.

Eren then asked me, "Um Sir may I ask why I was in a bathtub with you?"

I sighed, "You really don't remember do you? Well you were turned into a child when you bit your hand instead of a titan. We still haven't found out why that happened. Also you were a child counting today, two days you were a child up till this point."

"Wait that still doesn't answer why I was in a bathtub with you." Eren interrupted.

"Wait brat I'm getting there." I told him and he was .

" And the reason why we both were in the tub is that we got covered in mud while I was teaching you how to use the 3dm gear. By the way you learned mother fucking fast on how to use it for a temporary child."

I grabbed two towels hanging on the rack and tossed one to Eren. He caught it and said, "Thank you Captain."

"Just call me Levi when we're alone."

He made a small smile, "Okay, Levi."

Both of us wrapped our towels around our waists and left the bathroom.

Eren stopped and grabbed my hand, "Wait we can't go out of here like this! All we're wearing are towels and what if someone sees us like this?"

"We don't have a choice, we'll just go to my room since it's closer from here. Now let's fucking go."

"Y-Yes Levi."

_**Both of them at Levi's room and the bathroom was only a few hallways away too**_

"Now was that so hard, Eren?"

He was slightly blushing, "No. No it wasn't, thankfully no one saw us."

I walked to my closet as soon as we got in.

"Oi, Eren close the door."

And he blushed, "Wha-Why?!"

"Brat I'm going to change into my clothes. When I'm done I'll go to your room and get you your clothes."

He nodded and closed it. I slipped off the towel, trying to ignore the fact that _my _Eren is probably trying not to stare, and put on my boxers. Then my pants and collared shirt with that handkerchief I always wore around my neck. And lastly the straps and boots.

I told the brat at the doorway, "Hey Eren wait here, I'll go get your clothes."

"Yes Levi and thank you!"

As of that I closed the door."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eren's P.O.V<strong>_

I'm thankful that Captain-I mean Levi did that for me. And I got to say he has a nice body, and that six pack. He must have gotten that in all those years in the Scout regiment. And oh my fucking god I saw my crush naked! No, no Eren don't think of your Captain like that, besides he's not interested in me.

I looked around the room, wow everything is neat, clean (of course) and organized. Just like Levi. I've had a crush on Levi ever since I first saw him coming back from their mission the day I graduated training. Even before that, when I was a child also. Back then one of the reasons why I wanted to join the Scout regiment is that I wanted to become as strong as he was.

Wait a few minutes ago he said I turned into a child… oh god!I started blushing.

Even as a kid I had a crush on him but when I was younger I didn't realized I did until after training!

I hope when I as a kid I didn't do or as anything weird to Captain Levi!

I saw he left his closet opened, I walked to his closet to close it. When one of his boxers was hanging one the closet as if it were about to fall. I got the boxers and out of nowhere I started sniffing them.

What the hell is wrong with me! But his scent smelled good and fresh I couldn't help but keep sniffing them. Sometimes I hate my conscience and body when it does things like this.

After a while I felt something strange under the towel… Oh fuck no, no, no! I have an erection! How embarrassing!

Suddenly I heard the door open! Fuck, fuck, fuck my life, fuck my existence! I'm screwed now!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Levi's P.O.V<strong>_

I opened the and saw Eren sniffing my boxers…

My boxers?!

"E-Eren what the hell are you doing?!"

Eren turned around blushing, "U-um L-Levi. I-It's not what you think!"

I pinned him on my bed, "Oh really? And look at that you even got hard under there just by sniffing my boxers."

He avoided eye contact, "I'm-I'm sorry Levi I just couldn't help it! Your closet was opened and I-"

"That's it! I can't wait any longer!"

"Wha-?"

I interrupted him by pressing my lips into his soft ones. And quite frankly he started to kiss back. It went on until lack oxygen was a problem. We stopped and all you can hear was panting.

"Wh-Why?" Eren blushed even more. Doesn't this brat get it?!

"Brat I fucking love you dammit!"

"You do!"

"Yes brat I do, ever since I met you." This was partially true because back then when I met him I had feelings for him and that's why I sometimes was hard on him, but those feelings started to fade and didn't come back. Until one day Shitty four eyes's experiment went wrong and made Eren become an adorable child. That's when my feelings for him started to come back, especially when I found out in his journal he felt the same way too.

He looked at me nervously and asked my shyly, "C-Can we do more than kissing this time?"

I smirked at his question. Fuck it, I can't hold back from him anymore. I kissed him and bit his lower lip, "Does that answer your fucking question?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so here on out on this scene I'm telling it Eren and Levi are about to be "Busy" that they can't describe it to you! Probably was on crack when I typed this. :3 (also if any of you have missed it, Eren's back to his 15 year old self so it's not child rape) <strong>_

_**Third Person omniscient P.O.V (a.k.a author's P.O.V)**_

Levi started kissing Eren's neck giving him a hickey, Eren moaned when Levi had claimed he was his. Then he slid down to the teen's right nimple and sucked on it while he was toying with the other nimple.

The older man slipped off the teen's towel and then started sucking the other nimple but this time he rubbed on Eren's already hard member.

Levi smirked, "Eren you're already hard now."

"I, hah, was already hard to begin with L-Levi!"

The teen let out a small moan.

"Yeah I already know."

And as if Eren can't blush even harder, "L-Levi you i-idiot!"

The older man chuckled, he enjoys teasing Eren like that and all the more reasons Levi would want to fuck the teen even more. Just to tease him even more, Levi created even more hickeys on the teeanager.

"Stop teasing me!" Eren yelled at the captain.

"Well someone's impatient today, aren't we now?"

"Spread out your legs then babe." whispered the captain. The younger male did as he was told. "I'm gonna stretch you out first or it'll hurt if I put it in." "J-Just do it!" Levi stopped and started kissing Eren and even added his tongue in the younger male's warm mouth. Eren grew hungrier with the kiss and moaned louder, the older male kissed Eren to keep him distracted for what the older male was about to do.

First Levi groped Eren's ass to tease him and then inserted a finger in Eren's entrance, Eren let out a loud moan from the new feeling of the captain's finger inside him. Levi smirked at Eren "My, my Eren your ass is really tight." When Levi felt that Eren got used to one finger he inserted a second one, scissoring the younger male's insides.

Eren grew impatient, "L-Levi hurry!"

"You really are a virgin. Only virgins would get impatient quickly on their first time."

Levi then added a third finger just to tease the brunette for being a virgin.

Eren looked at Levi, "Jus, ah, put it in already! Fuck!"

Levi stopped. "Huh? Why'd you stop?" Levi took off his handkerchief.

"Bite on this instead of biting yourself, you might go into titan during our sex. And we'll be in an awkward position if that happens, got it?"

"Yeah." _Yeah right, as if I'll go titan form during sex! It'll only happen if I have a certain goal to do just to turn into one! And plus I'll be in pleasure for that to happen so it's less likely! _Eren thought.

Eren accepted "borrowing" the handkerchief from the captain. The older male took out his fingers from the younger's entrance.

"Hurry up!" The younger male pleaded.

The older male unzipped his pants. And switched positions, instead now Eren was on top of Levi and Levi was lying on the bed. **(Eren's still the uke of course)**

Levi smirked, "You put it in."

"What?!" Eren said in shock, "Why the hell do I have to do it?"

"You wanted it so badly so you can put my dick up your ass."

Eren reluctantly got Levi's now hard length. "I-It's not going to fit!" "It won't if you don't relax." Levi replied.

He put the hard length slowly inside him.

"Now move ur ass." Levi teased.

Eren blushed at what Levi told him to do and rocked his hips.

Eren moaned louder of having Levi inside of him. Levi enjoyed seeing Eren like that and the way he looked innocent when he told him to move his hips. He had enough of teasing Eren and put Eren in the position facing flat on his stomach on the bed with, his ass up.

Eren turned his head,"L-Levi!"

Levi chuckled, "Now my turn pleasuring you myself." Levi went slow at first with him because it was his first time.

"Go-ah faster! Hah-harder!"

He obeyed him and went faster.

Eren bit into the handkerchief the older male gave him earlier. While Levi was thrusting and kissing the back of Eren's neck.

"Haah ah gik ahh!" Eren moaned in pleasure.

"Haah agk ahh ahhh!" In no time at all Levi had already found Eren's sweet spot.

He pounded harder in that same spot which made Eren load louder, "Lev ahh e! I'm agh bout to cum!" "S-Shit brat same here."

"Aah aaahhh!" Eren arched his back. Both of them started to cum.

"I love you Eren."

"I-I love you too Levi!"

After that both males fell asleep, ya know how it usually ends when they fall asleep after the two people _"embrace" _each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Levi's P.O.V <strong>_

I woke up and Eren was asleep and nestled up on my chest, he looks fucking sexy when he's asleep. So I guess we're a couple now. Eren did just fine having sex even though it was his first time.

Eren woke up, "Huh? Oh good morning Levi." and kissed me softly on the lips.

He blushed, "This now makes us a couple now that we, you know what right?"

"Yes it does Eren. Now we should shower and get dressed, I don't want filth anywhere else in the mansion."

Eren smiled, "That's so like you."

"Yeah I know."

_**I skipped the shower thing cuz this is getting too long for me, sorry if you wanted to know what happened while they showered and changed into their uniforms! **_

"Oh I see Eren has turned back to his age." I didn't see Hanji there until he spoke, for once I didn't insult her or called her bitch or shitty four eyes, I was in a good mood. "Yeah Miss Hanji." Eren said.

She smirked, "So Levi, how did Eren turn back to his age, I need data of course!" That bitch.

Both Eren and I blushed. She noticed that Eren and I were holding hands. "Oh I see.~"

"Shut up four eyes!"

She grinned, "I'll leave you guys alone for now."

So that's what that bitch was fucking up to! She knew all along how to cure Eren! And plotted her plan. Fuck, It is almost as if it were a fairytale. But I'm happy to be with Eren right now, and for now on not only do I fight for humanity, but also for my lover Eren.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay I'm done! First time writing lemon and yaoi, hope I did a good job at writing lemon. I want to make a shout out to a friend who also ships Eren and Levi! Thank you other friend for the awesome new profile pic. I have for now! Let me know if I should make a sequel to this! <strong>_

_**And Don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow. Read you guys then! **_


End file.
